Rose Blue
by ThePandoraHime
Summary: Not about VK. Just based off of it. Aiko Rumi and Mitsuki Hikaru are falling in love from the moment they met, but their bond is much deeper. Can they protect each other, and themselves? Read and enjoy!
1. Blooming Rose

My last memory, before I stopped remembering.

"Mother? May I come in?" I had said.

There was silence. I leaned against the door hesitantly.

It was then I smelled it.

I shoved the doors open, and rushed in my mother's room. I found her sitting in her chair by the window.

"Rumi? I didn't hear you come in, dear. Come here please. I have something for you." Mother said. I walked over to her at once.

"My beautiful beloved. I wanted to give this to you at a later time, when you were more matured, but I have no choice but to give it to you now. Here." Mother said as she put a necklace around my neck.

"I am so sorry that this has to happen my dear one, but that doesn't mean I will lie to you Rumi. I am dying." Mother said, hugging me. "I love you so much Rumi..." she whispered to me.

"Why Mama? Why do you have to die? What happened? Who hurt my Mama?" I asked her.

"No need to worry. I don't want you to hurt. That's is why you have my necklace. It will protect you and keep you safe always. Never lose it." Mother said. She squeezed me once more, kissed me on the cheek, and then smiled. That was the last time I ever saw my mother alive. I vowed that moment that one day I would find her killer, and take vengeance.

My name is Aiko Rumi. I lost myself as a child. I won't let myself lose anymore, so I am a hunter.

I didn't know what happened to my mother, until after she died. She wouldn't tell me, so I had to find out myself. That's when I found a mark on her neck. A bite.

I haven't gotten any farther. I left my house immediately. I took a few things, but not much. As much as I thought I could survive with. Boy was I wrong. But I didn't die though. Although I would've liked to.

I met Lady Inori in the street. I had been worn out, tired, and in need of food and water. She noticed me on the way to a party, and came to me. She talked me into coming with her, but not to the party. She took me to a large house. I went in and she cleaned me, and clothed me in fresh clothes. She offered me food and water, and I gratefully took it. I didn't let her see that though. When I finished, she sat down beside me and looked me in the eyes.

"Dear, what's your name?" She asked me. I told her and she nodded.

"Where are your parents Rumi?"She asked. I started to cry. Her eyebrows furrowed at my tears.

"What's wrong? You can tell me honey. Shhh..." She said taking me into her arms. I hadn't felt like that in a while.

Twelve years later, here I am. Adopted daughter of one of the most high class people in all of the country. It doesn't make me happy though. I don't want money or materials. I want my mother. Since I can't have her, I'll make do with Lady Inori, and find my mother's killer. I won't let them live it down. Lady Inori doesn't know this though.

"Rurumi? Time to go." said Inori. I didn't know why this woman loved me like her own. I'm not.

"Fine." I grumbled. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. The servants all greeted me, but I ignored them. I didn't care for kindness anymore. Except Inori-sama's. She truly loves me. The only one.

I walked down the street, my bag in my hand. There was barely anybody around, but when someone did pass I ignored them. It was very quiet around here. I liked it that way.

There was a noise in the bushes. I ignored it and kept walking. Then I heard it again, but this time from the tree above me. I paused for a moment, but kept going. Probably just an animal.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground. There was something on top of me, but I couldn't move it. It was too strong. Its hand took swept my hair back and it leaned in, as if to kiss me. Suddenly, it was lifted. I stared at the man who stood there, but not for long. I fainted.

When I came to, I was in someone's arms. It felt comfortable. I looked around to see where I was.

I looked up into the serene eyes of a young man. He was beautiful and I could barely breathe while looking at him.

Wait, what? Why am I in some stranger's arms? I stiffened and he stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I almost forgot that I was angry, his voice was so sweet.

"Yes. I'm fine. But who are you? And what do you think you're doing picking me up?" I exploded at him.

"You have to be careful. You could get hurt." He said, completely ignoring my inquiry.

"I said who are you?" I said, glaring at him. He just smiled.

"I am Hikaru Mitsuki, but you need not worry my _honoka._" He said as he laid me down.

I brushed myself off and looked at him again.

I never had looked at him before. He was beautiful. Gorgeous blonde hair, warm bright blue eyes, lovely face. I've never seen anyone like him. I wanted to bask in his beauty forever, but my sense came back too quickly.

"Mitsuki huh? Why did you save me and why did you-" I started. He put his finger gently to my lips, silencing me. He frowned.

"Oh. You remember that." He said as he turned away from me.

"Yeah I remember. Why?" I repeated.

"Are you stupid? I couldn't just stand there and let that thing hurt you." He snapped.

I gasped. He was so amazing.

"W-Well... If you put it that way... I suppose I should thank you..." I said shyly.

He turned around and faced me again. He had a mask of surprise on his face.

"Thank you." I told him. His smile returned.

"Your welcome. May I walk you to school?" He asked.

"School? How did you know?" I asked back.

I looked at him again. He was wearing the same uniform as I was. I blushed.

"Oops. I didn't realize." I told him. I was too busy being angry.

"It's okay. Shall I walk you?" He repeated. I nodded quickly and took his arm. We started walking again.

'_Honoka. Why did he call me his honoka? I'm not that pretty...'_ I thought.

"Excuse me. Aiko-san. Would you like to explain the answer for me?" The teacher asked. I froze. He looked at me with an impatient face.

"Sensei? May I answer the question?" said a voice from behind me. It was Hikaru. The teacher sighed and nodded. Hikaru explained the answer perfectly, much better than I could've.

"Ok, class is over. I'll see you all tomorrow." The teacher said as he walked out the door. Many students followed.

I was putting my books in my bag when someone came up behind me. I turned around to see a girl that looked too young to be in my class. She had a wide smile on her face. I smiled politely at her.

"Hiya Aiko-san. My name is Nanami Chiyoko. Nice to meet you. I heard you're Shiroshi-sama's adopted daughter. She's so awesome!" The girl said. I just nodded at her.

"Hello Chiyoko-san. My name is Rumi Aiko. Pleased to meet you. Was there something you wanted?" I asked her coldly.

"Oh! Well yes actually. I noticed how smart you are, and I was wondering if you could help me with my literature." Nanami asked.

"Literature? Why not? Why don't you come over and show me what you're having trouble with?" I told her. Nanami's eyes went wide.

"Really! To your house! I'd love to!" She gushed.

"Well, I'm leaving now, so come on." I said as I walked off with her close behind.

"So. Rumi, what's it like to live with Shiroshi-sama?" Nanami asked.

"Inori-sama? Well, I know she loves me very much, and she spoils me very much too. You should see my closet." I told her. She gasped.

"So cool!" She whispered.

We came up to the manor and I stopped. Nanami almost fainted from shock.

"Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi!" She said as she followed me up to the door. Before I could open it, the door swung open. Inori-sama embraced me.

"Oh! Honey! You're back. How was your first day?" She asked. She laid me down and looked at Nanami. She gasped.

"Rurumi! You made a friend! That's wonderful!" Inori-sama gushed as Nanami waved and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you Shiroshi-sama. My name is Nanami Chiyoko. You are a big role model of mine ma'am." Nanami said as she straightened.

Inori-sama laughed. She gestured for me and Nanami to come in, and we did. I lead Nanami to my room as she looked around in awe.

"You are so awesome Rumi. And lucky too. I wish I lived like you." She babbled. I wasn't even paying attention.

I was thinking about this morning. I was thinking about Hikaru. I wanted to deny it, but I _wanted_ to see him again.

"Rumi, are you even listening?" Nanami asked me. I sighed and nodded quickly.

"Are you thinking about something?" She asked me as she walked out next to me on my balcony. She stood next to me and pushed herself up on the ledge.

"I know you just met me and all, but you can tell me if there's something on your mind Rumi." She said as she, for te first time this evening, looked me seriously in te eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about Mitsuki-san. We were talking this morning before school." I explained. '_He also saved me from a monster...'_ I silently added.

"Ooh! Mitsuki is so cute! No wonder you aren't listening to me." She gushed. I looked at the sky, and seen the stars starting to appear.

"Nanami, not to be pushy, but look how dark it is. Shouldn't you be going home? Won't your mother be worried?" I asked her. Her eyes watered as I spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now concerned that I had hurt her. I just met her, I didn't want to lose her that fast.

"It's nothing. Really. It's just, I don't have a mother. She died when I was 5. I barely knew her." She said, sniffling.

"Oh. I'm sorry Nanami. I didn't know. I don't have a mother either. She was killed when I was...2 I think." I said, making me angry. I forever wanted to avenge my mother's death, but I still haven't. I think it has to do with living with Inori-sama.

Nanami left, and I changed for bed. I went back on the balcony, and looked at the stars. There a few bright ones, but not many. The moon made me wonder about myself. Will I ever change? Will I ever be free? To these questions, I had no answer.

Then, I seen a star shoot by. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

'_I wish I could have the love of my mother once again...'_ I thought. The star passed, and the sky dimmed. I sighed. I heard the bushes moving, and like before, thought it was an animal. In case, I walked back and grabbed Mother's necklace and my blade. I walked back out and leaned against the balcony.

"Ooh... I am so angry! I wish my wish would come true! Ahhhhhh!" I whined. I knew it was childish to whine and shout, but sometimes it helped.

"_Honoka_?" A voice asked from below. I scanned the yard, but didn't see anything. I turned around and bumped into something. When I looked up, it was into Hikaru's eyes.

"What? What are you doing here?" I yelled. He covered my mouth with his hand and held me with the other.

"Mmm. MMM!" I mumbled from under his hand. He shushed me and removed his hand.

"What are you doing here Hikaru? It's the middle of the night." I whispered.

"I have to tell you something now. But not here." He told me. His earlier smile was no where to be seen.

He picked me up and jumped off the balcony. He jumped through the trees, without a sound. I looked up at him in awe. He was so beautiful.

Finally he landed in a meadow surrounded with cherry blossoms. He laid me down on the ground.

"Ok. We're... here, wherever that is. What did you have to tell me?" I asked him as he searched the meadow.

"My _honoka_... Please, whether you believe me or not doesn't matter. This is true." He told me.

"What's true?" I questioned. He was confusing me as much as he dazzled me.

"You are a Rose Blood. You are rare. I am a... I was born to protect a Rose Blood." He explained.

To be continued...


	2. Mirror Rose

"What? What's a Rose Blood? What does that even mean?" I asked. He just shushed me and pulled me behind him. I looked out from behind his shoulder. There was nothing there.

"Ah. My dear Mitsuki-kun. You found it for me. How sweet." said a eerie female voice. A strangely beautiful woman stood where the voice came from. I gawked at her, and she smiled.

"Leave. Now." Hikaru said, serious and focused. He glared as I watched. The woman's face went flat again. She sniffed lightly.

"Oh, it seems I have been mistaken. You have not brought forth the dear Rose Blood, you have brought a _human_. Either way, you have brought me my sweetness." She said. She shrugged her shoulders and took a step in our direction.

"Sayuri. You are wrong on two accounts. She is the legendary Rose Blood, and you're not laying a finger on her." Hikaru snarled. I looked at him with shock. I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me.

"I see." She said as her eyes narrowed. "It will be this way it seems. I am sorry my dear Mitsuki-kun, because it is now that we will be our farewell." She said as her eyes took on a red tint. Hikaru's eyes narrowed and he stiffened. I closed my eyes tightly, and grabbed my pendant. I breathed heavily as I waited for what was coming.

I heard a scream, which I thought was my own, but realized it was at a higher pitch. I carefully opened my eyes, and thought I was dreaming, because my vision was tinted with blue. What I realized was that there was a shield of blue around me and Hikaru. A shield?

"Mitsuki... Mitsuki! You will pay for this. You and the _chibara_ will pay dearly!" The strange woman said as she started to look more and more dangerous. My mind cleared as I looked at the blue, and at the woman. I stepped out from behind Hikaru and grasped my pendant. I closed my eyes as I heard Hikaru whisper my name.

I looked straight at the woman. Her eyes widened, but held confusion.

"I am no longer afraid. No longer afraid of the dark, or of you. Leave, or this will be your end monster." I said confidently. Her eyes narrowed, and turned angry. I raised my hands toward her. A staff, different but similar to my blade appeared. It was a familiar stranger in my hands, but it brought no fear. I raised it with no doubt, worry, and with a clear mind.

"This will be your last time trying to hurt the ones I care about!" I yelled as I thrusted the staff downward, and the woman disintegrated. I stared into the open space, shocked by my previous actions.

"R-R-Rumi! What? How?... Amazing." Hikaru said as his gasp made me turn. To my surprise, he took me in his arms. My face flushed a bright red. He stepped back and looked at my face, and I watched his. It was composed again, so serene.

"Oh Rumi. I never knew you were so special. So special, my _honoka_." He said, as he stared deeply into my eyes. I searched his for any fear, sadness, or secrecy. I found nothing but pure happiness.

"Hikaru. I... I want to go home now. Please... don't do this to me again." I said as I put on a masquerade and walked past him to stare at the tree. He sighed from behind me.

* * *

Next thing I know, I'm lying in my bed. Tired too, and feeling like a ghost. Well that's weird, but besides the point. What happened to me? I rubbed my eyes, but froze with surprise.

What was that on my hand? A... blue lacing. Strange. Unbelievable. Completely out of no where. Then a thought hit me. Inori-sama can't know, and Nanami can't know. But Hikaru must, because I have a feeling this has something to do with him. If last night was real, not one of my imaginative dreams.

Was it a dream? Or was it a dream come true? Who knows? All I want to know is the truth.

"Rurumi, are you ready to go? I thought I'd walk with you to school this morning. If you don't mind that is." Inori-sama said as she pushed the door opened slowly. I jumped and shoved my hand in my pocket.

"Eh? Oh yes I am ready. Let's go." I said akwardly as I ran out of my room, with my bag in my hand. Inori-sama followed after me, obviously confused. She had the right to be.

* * *

"So... Rurumi. Oh, I meant to ask, do you like that Nanami-chan? She seems nice. Like she'd be a good friend." Inori-sama said, but I barely paid attention. I just mumbled something.

I was to busy thinking about whether or not last night happened, and that Hikaru had something to do with it, and that my hand was slowly turning blue.

Inori-sama stopped and put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with a motherly face.

"Rurumi, are you ok? Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything. You're my girl." She said to me, looking me straight in the eyes, trying to see what was wrong.

I sighed. "I'm fine." _And no, I can't tell you __**anything**__..._ She looked at me for another second, and then started walking again. Nothing ever goes right for me.

When we got to the school gates, Inori-sama stopped me, embraced me and kissed my forehead.

"Inori-sama... please don't do that..." I said as I pushed out of her arms. She looked at me angrily.

"What have I told you Rurumi?" She said. I sighed.

"Please, Mama." I muttered, confused why she wanted me to say that. Completely confused.

Her smile returned, and replaced the slight anger.

"That's my girl. I suppose I should be going back now. Have a good day Rurumi." Inori-sama said as she started to back away. I watched her for a minute, but Nanami caught my attention. We started to walk towards the building.

* * *

It was then I heard a scream. I turned back slightly, and felt like something hit me. Automatically, my body started running, on it's own. Not towards the school, but in the direction me and Inori-sama came from. The same direction that she left in. My feet started going faster. So fast, it felt like I was flying.

I came to a fast halt as soon as I saw it. Two women stood in front of me. One was Inori-sama, the other, looked almost identical.

"Where is she? Tell me now human!" The stranger snarled. I clutched my pendant.

"I don't know what's going on lately, but nobody, and I mean _nobody_, will harm my mother again!" I said, making both of them shift their attention to me. Inori-sama looked at me with fear, and the other looked at me with a confused smile.

"Rurumi... What are you... doing?" Inori-sama asked. I walked right past her and stood in front of her.

"Huh. I didn't know I find you this easy, _chibara-chan_. And I thought I'd get a snack... oh well." The stranger said, recapturing my attention.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm what you want, not Inori-... not Mama. Leave her, or it will not be pleasant. I will deal with you, even if I don't know how." I said as I heard something behind me.

Oh, Hikaru... please... please come save me again... I need your help...

"Rumi!" I heard as a black figure emerged from the bushes. I realized it was a man, more specifically Hikaru. He dashed over to Inori-sama and grabbed her out of the creature's clutch. I stared at him as he handed her to me and turn to the creature again.

"How many times must I tell you... I'm not letting you touch Rumi." Hikaru sighed and shook his head. I took my cloth and wiped the small splats of blood from Inori-sama's face. The whole time, I didn't take my eyes off of Hikaru. He stepped closer to the creature and looked it straight in the eyes. It stood up straight and started to look like a normal, beautiful person. But I seen past this facade.

"Rurumi... What's... going... on?" Inori-sama said from my arms. I looked down at her, and noticed the tear in the neck of her dress and the scarlet cut running along the top of her chest. I looked at her face, then at the creature's. My eyes narrowed.

"Hikaru. Move. Now." I spit out as I almost shoved him from between me and it. I looked it square in the eyes, but it fidgeted while looking between myself, Hikaru and Inori-sama.

"Come with me darling, and I might leave this pitiful snack alone." She-it smiled creepily. I frowned at it.

"Don't you get it, um, whoever you are? I'm not going anywhere with a life-taking, worthless scum, bloodsucking vampire! And nobody, and I mean _nobody_, tries to take Inori-sama!" As I yelled the last words, I felt the power surging through me. My anger tinted my vision red, and I reached out to the creature. I wrapped my fingers around it's neck gently, but tightened when I pushed her into the air. I glared at her with my red vision, and was ready to throw it into the tree, when I seen something that scared me.

It's face flattened and went serene. And the face looked identical to Inori-sama. Absolutely identical. And I couldn't hurt someone with the face of my mother. Never. So I laid her down.

* * *

"You. What's your name?" I asked. She-it-or-whatever blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, not all people are cruel. So answer my question." I demanded. It's hard to keep patient when dealing with monsters.

"I am called Inoru Yukishiro. High Blood Vampire. Just like your little boyfriend over there." She, the one so similar to my adoptive mother, smiled at Hikaru.

"Get out of here Inoru. Far, far, far away. If I see your face again, it'll be the last time." I said as I let go of her neck. She disappeared before I could take a deep breath. I faced Inori-sama and Hikaru and just stared.

I put two and two together right then, but didn't say anything. If Hikaru was protecting me from vampires, what did that mean? And that Inoru person said "High Blood Vampire. Just like your little boyfriend over there." Could that mean the one trying to protect me was my enemy? I hope not.

"Hikaru? Are you a vampire? I want the truth." I asked him, determind to get an answer.

"I knew your hatred for vampires, so I didn't want to tell you, but... it's true. I am a High Blood Vampire. Destined to defend a Rose Blood such as yourself. And by the way, Rose Blood's are vampires." Hikaru said coldly as he ran off into the night after laying Inori-sama in my arms.


End file.
